TROUBLE
by fairydust26
Summary: Danny gets wet and Steve's in trouble. McDanno slash. I don't Hawaii 5-0.


Steve McGarrett is in trouble.

Not the kind where he has bullets flying at him from every direction – in all honesty he would have preferred that – and then has to deal with the ranting wrath that he knows for a fact will come from his short blonde partner or the kind where he was forced to be in the hospital for any amount of time. No, it was the kind where he got slammed in the face with fact that his best friend is unbelievably and undeniably hot. It wasn't the first time that Steve was forced to face this reality, but it was the first time that he wanted to just grab his friend and kiss him senseless.

MCDANNO

It all started one weekend when Danny and Grace came to visit Steve. The Seal had offered to teach the younger girl how to surf, after Danny and Rachel finally agreed – the former with a lot of reluctance and coaxing from both his daughter and his partner. But ultimately, the combined puppy eyes of Grace and Steve was enough for him to cave. He just hoped with all of his might that his Navy partner didn't figure it out or he would be in some serious trouble.

Steve and Grace spent the whole morning in the water. Eventually, it was lunch time and the duo got out of the water and Steve froze. Laying on his beach, on a tanning chair, with beach shorts and a bare chest, was Danny Williams with his well-muscled upper body on display for the Navy man to see, creamy coloured skin calling out to him, begging to be marked by him. For a second, his world stopped and then it started again. His heart sped up, pounding in his ears. Blood rushed south and Steve used his surfboard to cover his groin. He didn't need the blonde to see that. Especially since he didn't know what the hell was going on and why he was feeling this way.

Danny threw them a warm grin when he spotted them coming out of the ocean from where he was lying, and suddenly, Steve felt warm all over. It confused him, to say the least. "Hey Monkey, did you enjoy it?" The blonde asked when his daughter reached him, a wide and excited smile on her face.

"Yeah, Danno, I did. It was awesome. Can we come again, next weekend?" She spoke so fast, he barely caught all of it.

"I don't have a problem with it, but you need to ask Steve. It's his beach after all." The Jersey native answered with a shrug, looking at his partner that had a soft look on his face.

"Can we, Uncle Steve? Please can we come again?" The girl asked, looking at Steve with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

The tattooed man nodded, "Of course you can, Gracie. You and Danno are always welcome here. Always."

This time something fluttered in Danny's stomach as Steve spoke those words – it was a familiar feeling, but he couldn't place it. He racked his brain, trying to figure it out but temporarily gave up as Steve snapped his fingers in front of his face, promising himself to figure it out later. It wasn't until later that night, when Steve and Danny were sitting side by side and watching a game on TV, Longboards in hand, that the blonde realised what that feeling was. It hit him like a tsunami hits the island – unexpected and unwelcome. It was the same feeling he got when he first started to fall for Rachel all those years ago.

He moved away from Steve on the couch, hoping that it would help to stop his feelings. He knew it was useless. He would just have to let the feelings come – not like he had a choice – and then he would try and get over it. Keyword here being: try.

MCDANNO

And since that day, Steve became more and more aware of the blonde. Little things, like how Danny's tongue wet his lips every so often – driving the Navy man insane more than a few times – or how he stood closer to Steve than any other member of the team – not that he'd ever complain about it.

So, they were following a suspect somewhere at the docks and for once Danny wasn't complaining about Steve's driving, even though he was very close to doing just that. The suspect was on a yellow bike while the partners was following him in the Camaro.

"Water." Danny said, pointing out the obvious when Steve kept following the suspect that was driving to the edge of the docks.

"I see it." Steve replied simply, continuing to drive.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Danny retorted, gripping the handle for dear life. Steve speeds up and drives to the left slightly, hitting the bike and the bike flies forward, sending both it and their suspect crashing into the water. Steve swerves the Camaro to a stop and the two got out of the car.

"Great. You just drowned our only suspect." The blonde deadpanned, pointing to the water where the guy fell into. Steve just kept quiet, and then their suspect broke through the water.

"Help! Help me!" He shouted, clearly panicked and worried that he might drown.

"Can you hold this for me?" Danny questioned, taking of his gun and holster, holding it to Steve. The Navy man took it silently as the man in the water kept on shouting for help. Steve was confused, he's been believing that his best friend can't swim. But it looks like he was about to be proven wrong.

Steve watch with raised eyebrows, completely astonished as his water hating friend leaped into the water and swam to their suspect with ease. When the blonde swam back, and reached the ladder, Steve knelt down and help the suspect out of the water. He immediately cuffed the man. When Steve finally turned around to face his partner, his heart stopped and his mouth went dry at the sight of his soaking wet partner.

Although his heart stopped and his mouth wet dry because Danny was wet, Steve was still able to function. But what really hit him, what sent his blood pumping and his heart racing was the way Danny's clothes clung to his body. The way it highlights every muscle, every curve than Danny doesn't even try to hide.

It took everything in him to joke with Danny rather than grab him and kiss him. The last few months, as he and Danny got closer, he knew that there was something between them. He just didn't know what exactly it was, always just assumed it was their friendship bond deepening. Okay, so maybe his first clue should have known how frequently he has been noticing how handsome Danny is. And his second clue should have been how he always drifted to Danny's side when they were in the same room.

He should have noticed all of that, used all of that to figure out that he is attracted to his best friend in a romantic way. He shouldn't have waited until he had the urge to kiss his partner into infinity.

Oh yeah, Steve McGarrett is definitely in trouble.

 **A/N:** okay, this is my second McDanno fic. So, I'm pretty new to this, so please let me know how I'm doing. Am I on the right track, or completely off the track??


End file.
